


They Call This Tragedy

by mereenuh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereenuh/pseuds/mereenuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama thinks he hears footsteps behind him; heavy, stumbling footsteps.  Tsukiyama thinks he smells someone he never thought would be coming back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call This Tragedy

Tsukiyama thinks he hears footsteps behind him; heavy, stumbling footsteps.  Tsukiyama thinks he smells someone he never thought would be coming back to him. He knows his mind is playing tricks on him.  Nishiki had left him with that coffee and he is all alone now.

Except the footsteps are getting louder, closer. The smell of fresh blood is getting stronger.  Tsukiyama rolls over, too depressed to even try standing.

But he’s there, it’s him.  Those are his footsteps, it’s _his smell._ He hasn’t said anything yet, but Tsukiyama is scrambling to his feet and rushing to him, his _dolce_ Kaneki-kun.

Kaneki stops walking and Tsukiyama moves closer instead.

_Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki-kun!_

Tsukiyama stops right in front of him. Something’s wrong. Kaneki is still bleeding; Kaneki’s _eyes are missing._

“Kaneki-kun, you’re not regenerating. You must be famished.” Tsukiyama reaches out a trembling hand to stroke Kaneki’s cheek and instantly Kaneki’s teeth are sinking into the flesh at his left wrist.

Tsukiyama is too shocked to scream as he is pushed down to the rooftop and Kaneki takes another bite out of his arm.

“K-Kaneki, may I-“ Tsukiyama’s shaky question is cut off with a snarl from Kaneki, his unseeing eye sockets dripping black ooze, his kagune spilling out and impaling Tsukiyama’s remaining limbs. One finds its way into his mouth and he can’t suppress a moan of pleasure, feels himself grow hard despite the pain in his arms.  He sucks on the tip of the rinkaku that is fucking him in the mouth.

Kaneki moans around the meat in his mouth. He’s getting off on it, too.

Tsukiyama’s pants are suddenly around one ankle and Kaneki is nosing along the inside of his thigh.  Tsukiyama’s back arches from the rooftop.

“Kaneki-kun, please,” he manages past the tentacle coiled around his tongue.  It only tightens its grip on the muscle.  Kaneki’s hands roughly shove Tsukiyama’s knees apart, face still pressed against his thigh.   Now it’s teeth and tongue, tasting.

Now it’s blood.  Tsukiyama screams around the rinkaku still shoved in his mouth as Kaneki rips flesh from his thigh, close to his groin.  Kaneki growls again and Tsukiyama is afraid he might come then and there.

Then Kaneki is digging into the wound with both hands, tearing muscle away from bone until his fingers scrape against his femur. Tsukiyama shudders, tries to reach down to touch himself with his hand that hasn’t been destroyed, forgetting about the kagune impaling his hand.  When it catches, he howls.

One of Kaneki’s hands, slick with blood, reaches out to stroke Tsukiyama’s cock.  It’s sloppy; Kaneki still doesn’t have eyes.

His other hand pushes Tsukiyama’s leg so far until there’s a _crack_ and Tsukiyama knows the bone is broken and now his leg is mangled along with his arm. Kaneki is removing the rinkaku from his mouth, slick with saliva.  He puts it in place of his hand and takes another bite from his leg.

Tsukiyama thinks now is when he’ll come. He’s wrong again.

Kaneki shoves his bloody fingers into Tsukiyama’s mouth and moves up from his thigh to his stomach.  Tsukiyama feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t know how he’s held off from crying for this long.

Kaneki moves to press what could be considered sweet kisses along Tsukiyama’s bare stomach.  Then he rips his hand from the other’s mouth to press painfully hard on Tsukiyama’s abdomen.  He’s still stroking his dick with one of his free kagune.  The pressure on his abdomen is getting maddeningly uncomfortable.

Kaneki puts both his hands inside Tsukiyama up to the elbows.  Organs are spilling out over his pale skin.  They’re both screaming. Kaneki puts his whole face into Tsukiyama’s chest cavity and starts chewing.

Tsukiyama can’t discern between organ and muscle, he simply knows that Kaneki is eating him alive.

“Kaneki… kun.” he breathes out, close to climax. The rumble from Kaneki comes from inside Tsukiyama as well.

When Kaneki pulls his head out, he readjusts his hands, pulling apart Tsukiyama’s ribcage. 

And that’s what does it.

Tsukiyama comes in spurts, striping across Kaneki and his ruined body.  He is breathing hard and trying to lift his mangled hand to stroke through Kaneki’s blood streaked hair. The white makes a good contrast with the drying red-brown, he thinks.

Kaneki is sitting on his haunches, mouth and hands full of meat.  _Tsukiyama’s flesh._

It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

The kagune are retracting, Kaneki’s wounds are healing. Tsukiyama can sit up enough to see Kaneki’s eyes reforming.

He starts to say his name and Kaneki’s head snaps around to the noise, eye sockets widening.  A hum of fear thrums through Tsukiyama.  He swallows.

Kaneki swallows and moves to hover over him.

“Tsukiyama-san…” the words are a harsh whisper and for a moment Tukiyama forgets his mangled limbs and the gaping hole in his stomach.  _Kaneki-kun!_

“Forgive me.” Kaneki sinks his teeth into the soft skin where Tsukiyama’s shoulder meets his neck, winds his hands into his hair, cries from unseeing eyes.

“ _Toujours_ ,” is all he can manage, but Kaneki is here.  Kaneki is alive and here. Kaneki has come back to him.

_Vous avez toujours, Kaneki-kun._

**Author's Note:**

> soryuu.co.vu  
> Comments there or here appreciated.


End file.
